Leftovers
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: Tim finds a girl that he really likes but things get complicated when he finds out that she's Tony's leftovers. Set sometime after the season 8 finale. McNozzo friendship.


**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note- So here I am again writing one shots in order to keep my mind off of my writers block for Rota. Sorry for you guys who are waiting for an update but I'm stuck. So while you're waiting, here's something to tide you over: lovely McNozzo friendship. **

For the first time in a long time, Tim McGee had gone out on more than one date with the same woman. To be exact, they had been on five dates. Because Tim was such a gentleman, something his female co-workers had pointed out on more than one occasion, they had yet to sleep together. Hopefully tonight, their sixth date would be the night.

Julia was an attractive woman. She was about five foot eight with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her and Tim had met at a coffee house a little over two weeks ago and had immediately hit it off.

Julia had had her fair share of bad men. Being with a man like Tim was different than any of her other relationships. It was good to know that there still were a few good men out there that were just as interested in sitting, talking and actually getting to know each other as he was the more physical aspect of a relationship. She was definitely ready to take it to the next level.

After a nice dinner the pair made their way back to Tim's apartment. When they got there, Julia sat down on the couch while Tim went into the kitchen to pour a couple of glasses of wine. Tim was glad that he had made the move to a bigger apartment. He loved his old apartment and it was perfect for his 'nerd equipment', as Tony liked to call it, but it wasn't exactly ideal for situations like this.

The two sat down on the couch and began talking again. They were surprised that there wasn't much awkwardness. After a while, Tim leaned in and kissed her. It started out soft but soon became passionate. They only parted for a second to take a breath but as Tim started back towards her, he realized something was wrong. Julia was staring at something behind him with shock.

Tim turned around to try to figure out what she was looking at but he couldn't. "What's wrong?" he asked worried that he had done something wrong.

"Who is that?" Julia said as he reached around Tim and picked up a picture off of his end table.

Tim glanced at who she was pointing to in the picture. "Uh…that's Tony, a guy I work with." He told her, already kind of knowing where this was going.

"Tony DiNozzo?" she asked with a tint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Tim questioned.

"Oh yeah I know him. I slept with him." She told him and Tim groaned. He knew this would happen to him eventually. Actually, he was surprised it didn't happen sooner.

"We met at a bar one night a couple years ago." She continued. "I felt bad for him because he said his friend was murdered. Now I realize he was trying to get laid. I woke-up the next morning and he was gone. The guy is such an ass."

Tim went automatically into defense mode. "He's changed a lot in the last few years. He's a really nice guy if you get to know him."

"I can't believe you're defending him!" Julia yelled.

"He's my friend." Tim said in an almost warning tone.

"Then this isn't going to work." She said as she began to collect her purse and coat. "I can't be with a guy who thinks a guy like Tony DiNozzo is a good person."

Before Tim could respond, she was gone. He dropped back down onto the couch and ran his hands through his hair frustrated. Why did these things always happen to him? How come every time he met a nice woman, there was always some kind of problem? Why couldn't he just find somebody?

Tim got up and went over to his typewriter. He felt the need to get out his frustration and he knew just the right person to take it out on. Agent Tommy was toast.

~~~NCIS~~~

The next day, Tim came into work still in a bad mood. He hadn't slept much the night before because he was up so late writing. By the end of the night Tommy had gotten every STD that Tim's tired brain could think of. Rationally, he knew that what had happened with Julia really wasn't Tony's fault because he couldn't have known but Tim couldn't help being mad at him.

Tim walked into the bullpen and dropped his things behind his desk. "Morning, Boss. Morning, Ziva." He said in the direction of the desks across from his own. He then turned around to the one beside him. "DiNozzo."

Tony automatically knew he had done something wrong. He could tell just from the fact that McGee had called him by his last name. He watched as the younger man sat down, booted up his computer, and began to work. Tony could see that Tim had barley, if not none at all, any sleep the night before but he decided not to comment on it. He didn't want to dig himself into a bigger whole.

The older agent wracked his brain for what he could've done. He hadn't used super glue in a while, or teased him for acting like a girl. He hadn't even called him Probie or a McNickname in forever. Now that he thought about it, he was seriously off his game. He'd have to do something about that. But first he would have to fix the current problem.

Unfortunately, his plans would have to wait because they caught a case. Tony couldn't get Tim alone long enough to talk. As much as he loved Ziva, sometimes he didn't like her putting he input in everything him and McGee talked about. But then he caught a break, or rather, McGee did.

"What do you got for me, McGee?" Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee.

"A suspect." He said as he typed something into his computer. Gibbs walked behind his desk and leaned in. "This voicemail was on Petty Officer Green's phone."

_I know what you did, Green. You fucking slept with my wife. The next time I see you, I'm going to fucking kill you._

"The call was made by Phillip McAdams, three days ago." McGee told them when the message was done.

"Address?" Gibbs asked.

McGee scribbled the address down quickly on a post-it note and handed it to Gibbs. Instead of taking the paper from Gibbs, he simply said: "Go, take DiNozzo."

As the two men made their way to the elevator, Ziva turned to look at Gibbs "You sure are sending them off alone a lot lately." She said. She didn't say it but she believed it was a bad idea. All they ever did, it seemed, was fight.

Gibbs knew what she was thinking, although he knew the real truth. The two younger men worked and got along better when nobody else was around. But there was also another reason. "Well Ziva, sometimes you got to let the baby birds fly solo."

Ziva smiled at that statement but didn't say anything.

~~~NCIS~~~

Tim was starting to get annoyed. Every few minutes Tony would look at him. He knew that Tony wanted to say something to him and at this point, facing a four hour drive in front of them, he'd rather talk then sit in awkward silence. "Ask." He told him.

Tony looked over at Tim and began to act like he didn't know what he was talking about but then thought better of it. "What did I do? I mean I've racked my brain and I can't think of anything but it's quite obvious that you're mad at me for some reason."

Tim sighed. "I know and you really didn't do anything wrong but it's just that…." He said but trailed off.

"It's just what?" Tony asked.

"I met a girl and I really liked her." Tim started. He looked over at Tony to see if he was going to make some joke about his love life. When he didn't say anything, he continued. "We went on a few dates and last night we went back to my apartment. We were gonna…you know but then she saw that picture I have or you, me, Abby and Kate and she flipped out." He said.

"So, what's wrong with having that picture?" Tony asked, not understanding were this was going.

"She knew who you were. She flipped out because apparently you had a one night stand with her." Tim told him.

Tony sucked in a breath. "Ah jeez." Tony said. "You must be really pissed at me."

"Not as much for that but something she said really bothered me." Tim admitted.

"What?" Tony asked.

"She said that when she met you at a bar, you told her that a friend of yours had just been murdered. She said she felt bad for you and that's why she took you back to her apartment. Now she said it was a couple years ago so it couldn't have been Danny or Mike, I figure you were probably dating Jeanne when Paula and her team died and you didn't have much time after Jenny died so I guess that just leaves Kate." Tim said.

Tony remembered that night; it had been soon after they had returned from Indiana for Kate's funeral. Tony regretted that night but now he knew he had to make Tim believe it too. "Yeah but you have no idea how much I hated myself after that."

Tim believed it but he also felt the need to say something else. "I know but I just can't help but think that while you were doing that, I sat in my apartment alone, wishing that Ari hadn't missed me." Tim admitted, looking out the passenger side window.

Tony was shocked that he said that. He had no idea just how much the kid beat himself up over that. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

Tim chuckled a little. "Well we weren't exactly friends at that point Tony."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tony said. It was definitely true that he didn't exactly like the younger man when they first met. "But I think it was that that brought us closer."

Tim nodded his head. "But I hate that it was something that terrible that did it."

They both lapsed back into silence, both with a lot on their minds. Some things that had happened in the past. "Do you ever think about what it would be like if Kate hadn't died?" Tim asked the older agent.

Tony thought about it for a second. "Sometimes. I worry about it to. I mean don't get me wrong, I wished Kate hadn't died but I also can't help but think that Ziva would have turned into her brother or even be dead herself if none of that happened." He said.

"I think so too and I also think that Kate would have been glad that we were able to save Ziva from that life." He agreed.

"I hope you know that I am sorry for what happened with that girl. If I remember correctly, she was very hot." Tony joked, trying to get rid of the seriousness of their conversation.

"Yes, yes she was and now you owe me." Tim laughed.

The rest of the trip, the two men joked round and acted like their normal selves again. When they arrived at their destination, their suspect made a bad decision. As they were asking him questions about the victim, he kicked Tim in the stomach. As he tried to escape, Tony ran after him and tackled him to the ground.

"You just made a very big mistake buddy. Assault of a Federal Officer is not taken lightly, especially when said Federal Officer just happens to be my best friend." Tony said as he hand cuffed him and roughly dragged him off the ground.

"Thanks Tony." Tim said when he was able to catch his breath.

"Anytime, Kid. Anytime."

**The End**


End file.
